The Summer Secret
by xSuperxSecretxClosetxNerdx
Summary: Over the summer, an 'incident' happens were Ella and Max had to move in with their mom. What adventures will this bring and will Max ever be able to get over her summer secret? Better summery inside! FAX  duhhh! Rated M for rape. -ON HOLD-
1. Summary

This isn't another story about the most popular girl's journey through high school. It isn't about how that loner guy is a ten thousand year old vampire. This is a story about a regular girl at a regular school with regular friends. The funny thing about is that even regular kids have secrets. Not as cool as being from the future or having wings. The secrets are scary. The secrets are real.

It began in the summer….


	2. Chapter 1

It began in the summer…

"Max! Phone for you!" shouted my sister, Ella, from the steps. I put the shirt I was holding into my suitcase and answered the phone in my room.

"Oh my God, Max!" Did you know that you were leaving tomorrow? Oh my God, I'm going to miss you so much! What am I going to while you are gone? Well, I guess I could start working on my summer reading project but, that isn't fun at all! I mean, this is the summer! And I don't want to read I want to have fun! I mean really-"

"Nudge."

"Opps. Sorry!" Nudge replied giggling, "What ya up to?"

I flopped down on my bed. "Just finishing up packing, do you kn-"

"Oh my God! I cannot believe you are leaving me for a whole week! When you get back we must have a sleepover!"

"Yea, you are right. One more last hurrah before we sell our souls to the high school, right?"

"Oh my God! Exactly! Do you know what you are going to wear on the first day? You know what! I should come over and do your wardrobe, hair and, makeup before school!"

"Nudge! No way in hell! You know how I feel about putting that crap on my face!"

"But Max!" She whined, "You are so pretty! Imagine the potential you will have when I bring out your best features! I can have every guy at school after you!"

"Max, Dinner!" shouted my brother, Ari, from the steps.

"I have to go Nudge, dinner."

"Do not think this conversation is over!" Nudge shouted before I hung up the phone. I put the phone down on the bed and started to make my way towards my dinner.

So I'm Max. Maximum Ride really, but I prefer Max. I'm 14 and heading off to the death trap called high school soon. I live with my sister Ella, who is 13, my brother Ari, who is 16, and my Dad, Jeb Ride. My life is pretty normal. I go to school, have a group of friends that I hang out with, and one day hope to become a vet like my Mom. My Mom is Valencia Martinez. Her and my Dad got a divorce a few years back. My dad is a rich scientist, so I think he paid off the judge so he can have full custody of us. He usually stays at work late but because we are going on vacation tomorrow, he decided to come home early. This means we are going to have family dinner. Oh great.

When I walk in to the dinner room I see my family is already at the table waiting for me. Sit in my seat and look around. Next to me is Ella. She and I look pretty alike but, she more resembles my mom while I do my dad. She has tan skin and wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I have a more fair skin with straight brown hair with some sun streaks and brown eyes. Across the table is my brother, Ari. I will admit he's not my favorite person in the word. He is one of those guys that walks around acting like he owns everything and everyone. So in general, he pisses me off. When he was younger, he was a lot more sweet and innocent but, I don't know… It just got lost along the way. I think it was because of Mom and Dad's divorce. He is well built and tall, over six foot. He has spiky brown hair and deep brown eyes. Next to him is my Dad. He is fair and lanky, kind of nerdy because he is a scientist and all. He always has these wire rim glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Nice of you to join us Maximum." My Dad said after I took my seat. He always likes to use my full name even though I tell him constantly that I like to be called Max. I decided it was best not to respond at all because I want to eat dinner peacefully for once. I started to eat my pork when Dad was explaining the plans for tomorrow. We were taking a road trip to the beach house about four hours north. A little family getaway he called it. After that the rest of dinner was silent. We don't talk too much when Dad is around. After I finished my meal, I took my dishes to the kitchen and washed them. After that, I went up stairs and finished packing. I'm not really into clothes or that stuff. I usually let Ella or Nudge do my shopping for me. Most of my stuff is from Aerocrombie or something like that. I zipped up my suitcase and placed it outside my room. Then I changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed. I started to drift off when I remembered old memories of going to the beach.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it so far? i know its kind of boring because it is the first chapter and all but, i promise the next chapter is WAY more** **interesting!**

**so yea :) R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

After sitting in the car for over three hours, I nearly jumped out and started kissing the ground. Cars just make me so claustrophobic. When I walk into the beach house I am flooded with memoires of old family vacations, with Mom. We haven't gone on a vacation since the divorce. Me and Ella walk in out old room. It's that same as I remember, even the smell.

"I call the top bunk!" I shouted as I ran towards the bunk beds.

"Hey! Not fair!" Ella shouted behind me.

"Ya snooze, ya lose." I stated as I climbed up the steps. When I reached the top I sat down and turn towards Ella. She still looked kind of mad so, I stuck my tong out at her. Hey, I never said I was mature. She giggled at me

"Fine, but next time it is totally mine!"

"Yea, yea, whatever you say." I climbed back down the steps and sat with Ella on the bottom bunk. We were always pretty close; I think the closest in our family. She really is the best sister anyone could ask for.

"How do you think this vacation is going to go?" she asked me.

"I think it is going to be a long week."

Turns out, it wasn't as bad as I originally thought. After a few days Ella and I would just hang out at the beach all day together. Ari and Dad were doing their own thing which was fine with us. We had lots of fun swimming, talking and just hanging out. But, on the fifth day I decided to go back early from the beach and Ella went to the Beach Bar Grill, which is the place we usually hang out and eat. When I went back to the beach house I flopped down on the couch and decided to take a nap.

Pain. I abruptly woke up feeling a sharp pain lower regain. Then my eyes focused on Ari, on top of me. Pain. I screamed, then again feeling pain. I look and see Ari is pushing himself in and out of me. I look back at his face and I see it smirking at me

"No one can hear you scream, Maxie." He sneered, "You are all mine."

I tried to move away but that made him push harder. The pain way overwhelming. I felt the tears streaming out my cheeks. I had to get out of there. I freed one of my hands from his grasp and punched him in the face as hard as I could. All those years of being a tomboy paid off because I think knocked him out. I pushed him off of me and found my pants thrown on the floor. I put them on and ran. Ran towards anywhere but there.

* * *

**So yea, i like ran home from school to write this. This was like the rated M part of the story. Did you think it was good? Do you the plot so far? **

**R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 3

I kept running till I realized it was starting to get dark. Everywhere I had bruises, everywhere hurt. Especially… down there. I can't believe that Ari did this to me. I don't know what to do. I don't know who to tell. I am so hurt and lost. After awhile I decide to go back and find Ella.

I found Ella out on the beach calling my name. I was so scared on what I was going to tell her how should I explain this?

"Where the hell where you? I was looking every-"she was interrupted by me bursting into tears. I hate crying it makes me feel so weak. I never felt so weak and vulnerable before in my whole life.

"Oh my God, Max! Are you okay?" she asked as she hugged me. I couldn't tell her what happened, I was crying to hard.

"Do you want to come inside and sit down?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"NO!" I screamed at her. Then I just started crying harder. In a few minutes I finally got a hold of myself and told her what happened. How I took a nap, how I saw Ari's smirk, how much it hurt everywhere, how I ran, everything. Most of the time I couldn't see her face though the tears, but I knew she was just as shocked and scared as I was.

"What are we going to do?" I finally asked her.

"I'm going to call mom"

What happened next just is comes to me big blur. Ella took me over to the Beach Bar Grill and we waited till my mom came. Ella explained to her what happened and then she took me to the hospital to make sure I was ok. They did a rape kit. It was like reliving it all over again. In the end I had a tearing in my vagina and lots of bruises. I think while I was being checked out, my Mom called my Dad. But almost the whole time she stayed with me, holding my hand. It reminded me of how much I missed her. After the hospital, we went to her house. Mom said that she and Dad decided that we should live with her for awhile. I was so relived. I don't know what I would do if I had to live with _him_ again.

When we got to my mom house she showed us our room. Right now it is the guest room and only has a queen size bed, but we are going to refurnish it. After Mom showed us around, I took shower. I think I was in there for an hour. The whole time I was rubbing everywhere with soup as if to rub away what _he_ did to me. Finally after I got changed into a pair of pajamas my mom got for me and passed out in the bed.

* * *

**Tada! sooo what ya think?**

**R&R :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**i keep forgeting the disclamer! i do not own Maximum Ride! but i really wish i did! **

* * *

"No Mom. I am coming!" I told my Mom. We have been at my Mom's house for three days so she thought it was time to go get furniture. They tried to leave without me! As you can see that is going over well.

"Max, the doctor said you need to rest an-"

"I have been resting for three days! That's good enough." I said cutting her off. Even though I was still really sore I wasn't going to lie around doing nothing anymore. Besides I don't trust that Ella won't come back with a pink room. My mom thought for a second.

"Fine." She replied. I did a mini victory dance in my head.

"But, I want to take you to the mall to get you some new clothes. You have to come." What? I hate the mall.

"Fine." I grumbled. Then we went off to the furniture store.

It was ten thirty when I finally plopped down on my new bed. Today was so long; we first went to the furniture store and got a beds, desk, dresser, ect. Then Ella and Mom dragged me to the mall and bought me clothes. Not really my ideal day but, nothing is pink so I guess it was kind of worth it.

Mom talk to us about school. It starts in two weeks. Great. This only reminded me that I haven't talked to Nudge in forever. How am I going to explain this to her? How am I going to explain this to anyone? What am I going to do on the first day? Everyone probably knows each other and already as their own groups. I'm not going to have any friends. I wish Ella could come with me. Nudge too. This is so hard. So much change. I don't know how I am going to handle this. Mom says I might have to talk to a psychotherapist or something. Normally this would not fly with my but, if it will help….

_"No one can hear you scream, Maxie." He sneered, "You are all mine."_

I shot up out of my bed. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face. I have been having the nightmares almost every night. I don't even want to go to sleep anymore. I went back into to the bedroom and found Ella awake.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her

"The really question is what are you doing up max?" she replied

I sat down next to her. "I had a nightmare."

"Max, don't worry. He can never hurt you again. We are safe here." She told me rubbing my arm.

"Thanks Ella"

"What are sisters for?"

* * *

**No school for me today! Yay! **

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**- xSuperxSecretxClosetxNerd**


	6. Chapter 5

"Max, can I ask you something?" my mom asked. Right now we were having breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes.

"Sure, what's on ya mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about inviting a couple friends over for dinner and they have kids you age that can come to. I was wondering if you though that would be ok because you probably want to know some kids before you got to school and all."

"Ya Mom that's cool. You don't need to ask me if you can invite people to your house."

"Well it's just most of the kids are boys an-"

"That's fine."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable sweetie."

"I know. I should get use to it. There will be lots of guys at school."

"Ok. Also I wanted to tell you I found this really nice psychiatrist. Her name is Dr. Bess. I think you will really like her. I'm going to set up for an appointment soon.

"Cool."

Great, in only ten minutes Mom's friends would be here. Think fast. Maybe I could get out of doing this. I mean I could play sick or something. I really don't need to meet new _guys_ right now. I can't believe I am so nervous right now. What am I doing? Is this Maximum Ride? Is this same Max that never backs down to a challenge? This is just another challenge. And an easy one for that matter. It is just dinner. What could happen over dinner?

* * *

** What do ya think? Good plot? charators? ect?**

**REVIEW!**

**xSuperxSecretxClosetxNerdx**


End file.
